<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizations Through Intrusions by Choi_Aya05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015846">Realizations Through Intrusions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05'>Choi_Aya05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sort of mafia!au but not really [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe it took me 5 months to notice that I fogot to tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, References to Depression, Riding, There's also asphyxiation I knew I missed something, a lot of walking in on people fucking, author Jae, college student younghyun, everything is implicit, it's implied but nothing graphic nor was it explicitly stated, kinda mafia!au but not really, sort of Master/Slave but nah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younghyun took note of three things: one, there seemed to be an abundance of lube and condom in this household. It lead to the second thing, which was: nobody cared who fucked who. Whenever, wherever.</p><p>Third was that he seemed to be developing feelings for Jae.</p><p>How problematic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The sort of mafia!au but not really [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Day6 OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realizations Through Intrusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. This is it. LOL I'm not exactly confident about this, and I still suck at titles and summaries, but I promise I tried.</p><p>This had been really draining to edit (I sat down for five hours for this, I can't believe) and I might've still missed some things. I'll just return to it later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was a phrase to describe the whole of Park Jaehyung, who insisted to be addressed as Jae, Younghyun would say that the man was a <em>walking paradox</em>. The first time he saw him, Jae had looked like a hard person to impress. Yet his outfit screamed <em>this is probably the fourth time I've repeated these</em>. Sure, it was visibly a high-end brand, but how well-loved it was was also <em>very </em>obvious.</p><p> </p><p>He had been commanding yet giving. Powerful but pliant. Quiet but loud. The calm waters and a raging ocean in the same breath.</p><p> </p><p>And Younghyun was <em>thrilled</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure what to expect from the drastic change in life situation he was suddenly pushed to, had been angry at first, but Jae had been nothing but generous and considerate. Too considerate, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He had been suspicious at first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It says here that you're studying business?" Jae asked without taking his eyes off Younghyun's files. He sat on a rolling chair behind a heavy wood desk. Right across was Younghyun, settled three meters from the desk and smack dab in the middle of the room, feeling an awful lot like he was being interviewed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Except he had already screwed his employer and he was wearing said employer's hoodie and trousers because he came with files but not with extra clothes. Go figure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Studied," came his bitter reply. Jae looked up to analyze his expression, or so Younghyun guessed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well," Jae carefully started, placing his elbows on the desk and linking his fingers loosely in front of his face. It obscured the sight of those lips and Younghyun tried not to be disappointed. "Do you wanna keep attending?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pardon?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll pay for your tuition, provide allowance as well as lodging and food. No problem with bills as well, and free wifi!" Jae giggled, before flippantly shrugging and leaning back on his chair as if he wasn't offering to grant Younghyun every college student's wet dream. "Only if you want to, of course. No pressure--"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I do."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want it. But it sounds too good to be true."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Not really. Of course there's a catch."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right. Of course.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You'll be our chef from now on."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Younghyun's brows furrowed. "That's it?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What, anything else you wanna do?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, I mean, you're giving me an offer that I probably could never repay no matter how hard I work, all in exchange of... food?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Don't underestimate the significance of a decent food in this household!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you just hire a professional? Or order out?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sungjin thinks having a pro chef is not worth it in the long run but he refused to properly learn how to cook. And it's not as if we can live off take outs forever! We</em> <em> want homemade meals too," Jae grumbled, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms with a frown. Younghyun's hand twitched with the urge to pinch his cheeks.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay. I'll--I'll cook for you guys."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jae beamed. "Great!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Jae fished his phone from his pocket and dialed a man named Park Sungjin, who was given a card and the task to accompany Younghyun in both clothes and grocery shopping. Another man--or boy, honestly--by the name of Yoon Dowoon also came with them to provide assistance.</p><p> </p><p>Both had been nothing but cordial, and they answered all questions Younghyun had with no hesitation. How apparently there was still another one like them, a certain Kim Wonpil that may seem innocent but was actually mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin was a sixteen year old neglected child and was practically living on the streets until a man picked him up and promised him a good life in exchange of serving Jae. Due to Jae's encouragement, he went back to school. He studied Psychology and graduated the year prior. He wasn't working as of yet though; he was taking a break.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon was a country boy hoping to make it big in the city, but the living expenses got too much and working three part-time jobs wasn't cutting it. He met a man on the cafe he used to work at, who initially offered him a job as a drummer in a bar whose owner he knew, before he was given to Jae. Then Jae recommended him to continue drums, which he did.</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil composed original piano pieces and made covers online but he was having a hard time getting recognition. That was until he got an offer that turned out to be a scam. Fortunately, he was chosen for Jae, who had decided to support Wonpil's music career.</p><p> </p><p>They told him about how Jae wasn't much older than them. How he loved yellow. How he would order burger only to eat the sesame seeds and give the rest to them. How he would say he didn't care, but did everything with careful thought for others.</p><p> </p><p>It was really too good to be true. It had scared him, as if suddenly Jae would lash out and hurt him, tell him it was all a big, cruel joke and use him as a punching bag or something. But the way he treated Younghyun was the same as the others, and they had no qualms in teasing Jae. Especially Wonpil.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun was still cautious, but the fact that he had lived in Canada for a bit, knew English, and went by the name Brian seemed to have broken whatever wall could be between them before it had the chance to arise. It was alarming, how easily he was adjusting, how well he fit with these people. He was slowly getting lulled into the new life he was having, but he could feel a sort of tension rousing, <em>intensifying</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And surprisingly, not with Jae.</p><p> </p><p>If he were to recall and take a close inspection, it all started on his very first day--or night. He had cooked Jae a breakfast meal. At night. The man insisted and Younghyun was still too reluctant to say no.</p><p> </p><p>Jae had requested it specifically before he had let them go and shop. Younghyun was surprised that it wasn't as late as he had initially thought but then again, his perception of time had become fucked up since his parents' death.</p><p> </p><p>It took them around two hours, which Younghyun thought was quick. Sungjin was scarily efficient.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun wasn't sure how he powered through four sets of eyes glued on his back as he cooked but he had managed. He would never forget the way they looked so happy at something so simple.</p><p> </p><p>Especially the way Jae's eyes seemed to glimmer with a bit of tears. (He knew everyone saw it, but no one spoke up so it must've been a sensitive issue.)</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Thank you</em>." And it had been full of sincerity, brimming with warmth and pure joy. Younghyun felt the room freeze, yet Jae remained oblivious, still looking at Younghyun with such earnestness he had to avert his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"This is so good, Bribri, woah! Better than restaurants!"</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun felt his face heat up, both from Jae's praises and the others' stares. He didn't think much of it then.</p><p> </p><p>He first actually took notice of something slightly off four days of living in Jae's penthouse. He had been cooking dinner, with Jae hovering behind like a shadow. They were speaking in English, talking about a meme that made them both laugh (Younghyun albeit warily), when he saw Wonpil peeking behind the entryway. He was going to call for him, but Wonpil was quick to dart away.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hey, man, you alright?"</em> Jae had questioned, brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah. I just thought I saw something."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Something...?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun could see Jae going rigid, and it wasn't hard to conclude that he wasn't a fan of supernatural. He would tease him, but he wasn't sure what the consequences of annoying Jae would be. <em>"No, it's definitely nothing."</em></p><p> </p><p>Two days after that, he was about to pass by Jae's office on his way to his room when he noticed the door ajar. He went to close it when he caught movements inside.</p><p> </p><p>His heart missed a beat once he realized it was Wonpil, pressed close behind Jae and rutting against his backside. Younghyun had a side view of them, and saw Wonpil whispering against Jae's nape, eyes pleading. When Jae gave a subtle nod, Wonpil swiftly unbuttoned Jae's shorts, gently pulling him back so the older was slightly bent over the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun, for some reason, looked on as Wonpil took a lube out of his sweatpants' pocket. He watched as one finger turned two. He stayed as Wonpil replaced his fingers with his cock. Jae's breathing stuttered just as Wonpil met Younghyun's stare and he was stepping back, continuing on his way.</p><p> </p><p>The scene kept rewinding in his mind, his chest heavy with something he couldn't name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jae took Wonpil's hands off his hips and pinned them on the table. He bent lower and pushed back against Wonpil, their bodies too close and effectively restricting the younger's movements. Wonpil whined, squirming but unable to gain the satisfaction he was chasing for. "Jae, Jae, please, I need it, I need you."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Came Jae's icy voice. Wonpil sobbed dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just--I just--please, Jae, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Jae was silent for a beat then he was huffing. "Why do I keep indulging you?" He released Wonpil's hands, which the boy instantly took advantage of.</p><p> </p><p>When the heat had passed and they were both sated, Wonpil dutifully helped Jae back into his clothes. All the while the older gave him a knowing and disapproving look.</p><p> </p><p>He coyly looked up at Jae through his lashes. Jae gave a resigned sigh, fondly ruffling Wonpil's curls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he was seven, Jae saw his family die before his very eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He recalled himself, his older sister Grace, and their dad singing at the top of their lungs with their mom jokingly telling them to shut up. And then one of their villa windows suddenly broke, their parents covering them from the rain of glass shards.</p><p> </p><p>He got a glimpse of a man in black mask, holding a gun and looking like a typical movie bad guy, before Grace was pulling him and they were running to the backdoor. He looked back to see their mom fall, their father trying to take the man's gun but ultimately failing.</p><p> </p><p>They ran through the woods beyond their yard, knowing there was a road just ahead, just a bit more--</p><p> </p><p>Grace fell with a yelp, dislodging their hands. He remembered screaming, his sister telling him to run, to ask for help. The man behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Back then, Jae didn't understand how their supposed vacation could have such an outcome. The only thing he knew was the hurt, and that he would never see mom, dad, and Grace anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he still wondered if he perhaps he should've never listened to Grace and stayed by her side until the end.</p><p> </p><p>("Then we would've never met," Sungjin would say. So simple, yet strong. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.)</p><p> </p><p>His dad's best friend, a lady by the name of Jung Hana, had married a man, Han Taekwoon, who owned one of the businesses his dad invested in. He saw them a lot, and liked them; his Aunt Hana was very doting to him and Grace and Uncle Taekwoon loved to shower them with gifts and head pats.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Hana had crouched down to his level, taking in his black suit and checkered shorts. Her eyes glistened. <em>"We're not here to replace your mom and dad."</em> She cupped his small cheek. <em>"We're here as your auntie and uncle, just the same old. You're just going to live with us so you don't have to be alone."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I want them back, auntie."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could still see the way his Aunt Hana's lips had trembled, her expression crumbling. <em>"I know, honey, I know. I want them back too."</em> And she held him in her arms as he cried himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(If he were to dig deeper into his consciousness,  he might see being in the dining room with his auntie and uncle, with the television playing as a background noise. In the news, the anchor spoke, <em>"A body identified as Ji Beomseok, a 42-year old man who was allegedly involved with assassination works, was found in a sewer after having been missing for five days..."</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you could learn anything in the world, with nothing holding you back, what would it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like, if I don't have to think about money, or...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jae leaned on Younghyun's shoulder in a rare display of skinship. On his right was Sungjin, whose attention was wholly in the western movie playing on the ridiculously huge screen. On the floor lied Dowoon, hands clasped on his torso with Wonpil using his thighs as a pillow. The volume was on the lower side, since they relied on the subs anyway, but Jae's voice was quiet enough not to be distracting.</p><p> </p><p>(The fact that he was leaning on Younghyun was more distracting.)</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," he replied, practically a whisper. "Maybe language lessons? I kinda wanna learn Spanish. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna be a ninja."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun let out a loud laugh that he was quick cut off, but it was too late. They already garnered attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What's happening?" Sungjin tilted his head, eyes wide with amusement and curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry, it's, he--Jae said he wanted to be a ninja."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Wonpil had on his signature teasing grin and Jae was sitting up, eyes already narrowed. (Younghyun tried not to mourn the lost warmth.) "You'd do well in that 'cause you're light, like, <em>really</em> light--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Alalalalalalalala</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're gonna trip and die when you try to--ah, sorry--ouch!" Wonpil tried to shield himself from Jae's hits, but his cackling was just spurring Jae on. Younghyun was laughing, always finding the way Wonpil brought out Jae's childishness entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon was snickering, but when Younghyun glanced at him, he was already looking, eyes dim. It instantly made his brain run through his earlier interactions with Dowoon, see if he did something to offend him.</p><p> </p><p>He had never seen that look on Dowoon before--no, Younghyun should stop being in denial.</p><p> </p><p>It was familiar, and not just from Dowoon. It was never this clear, however. The first plausible reason he came up with was Jae leaning on him. Still, it wasn't too big of a gesture; he'd seen Jae put an arm around Wonpil's shoulder, Dowoon sleeping on Jae's chest while the older read a book, Jae holding onto Sungjin's wrist for no reason other than proximity.</p><p> </p><p>Could it really be that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jae had been immersed in his work since morning, fingers busy creating a universe that someone would hopefully find themselves lost in, serving as a drop of color in their monochromatic lives. He wasn't sure how long he had been typing, just that he had new ideas that <em>needed</em> to be written, then and there.</p><p> </p><p>The others knew by now how he got when suddenly struck with inspiration, knew how to navigate around him. They would silently check in once every hour, to see if he was still alive. They'd leave meals and snacks, ask a question or two whenever they catch him taking a small breather.</p><p> </p><p>His ringtone broke his concentration, making him check the windows. The sky was on its way to becoming navy, so early evening.</p><p> </p><p>He answered the call with a smile. "Auntie."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jae, my son, we haven't talked in a while!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, I got caught up. How have you been? Uncle?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just the same old, you know how it is. Your uncle's getting busy again. We're missing you a lot, Jae-ah."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll swing by when I'm done with this one, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"New book?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he replied excitedly. "I actually based one of my characters from you, so I hope you'll like it."</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> Aunt Hana singsonged. He could picture her smile: lips endearingly crooked, crescent-shaped eyes, the wrinkles beside them only adding charm. <em>"Have I ever not liked any of your works?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, you love me, so."</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Hana gasped theatrically. <em>"Are you implying I'm biased?!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Jae grinned. "Well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god, I can not believe this!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he playfully conceded. "Will you ever forgive me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cook me your lasagna and I might consider."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes. The only thing Jae could actually cook.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you have a deal. I'll cook the best lasagna you've ever tasted that you won't ever want to go back to those Italian restaurants you love."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll hold you to that. I'll let you go now, I know how you get when you have an idea. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, auntie. Always take care, please."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course, honey. You too, okay? Bye."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bye."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so. It's been..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thirteen hours."</p><p> </p><p>"Thirteen hours, since Jae entered his office. He hasn't taken any long breaks, not that I know of."</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon shook his head, responding to Sungjin's inquiring gaze. Wonpil nibbled on his thumb while Sungjin nodded thoughtfully. Younghyun's forehead creased in worry. He was swamped with his own studies, but he <em>had been</em> taking a break when Sungjin caught him for an <em>emergency meeting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"He gets like this when he's inspired," Sungjin divulged, eyes on Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you usually do?"</p><p> </p><p>"We coax him out of it. Pretty easy, actually. Wanna see?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun shrugged. He followed the three as they began sauntering to the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Although, sometimes it doesn't work and we have to use force. Let's just hope he'll be too tired for that tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin knocked thrice before opening the door. Jae's eyes never strayed from the screen, even as he spoke. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>They didn't answer. Wonpil headed to the shelves, taking out a vinyl that seemed customized. He put it in a retro record player and soon enough, beautiful piano sounds began filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin went behind Jae. He placed his hands on the older's shoulders and began kneading. Dowoon and Younghyun stood in standby for anything Jae might want or need, simply observing.</p><p> </p><p>Jae's eyes, already having a hard time keeping themselves open, got heavier under Sungjin's ministrations. And like how Sungjin had described it, in just a few minutes, Jae was asking Sungjin to carry him, much to Younghyun's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin rolled his eyes fondly but complied, letting Jae wrap his arms around his neck. He placed his hands under Jae's thighs and lifted him up, their chests pressed together. Jae locked his feet around his waist for security. They waited for Wonpil to finish saving Jae's work and switch the laptop off, then they were trudging off to his bedroom--or Sungjin was.</p><p> </p><p>The three followed wordlessly. Younghyun opened the door for them. Dowoon took the blankets off so they wouldn't have to wrestle it from under Jae. Sungjin kneeled on the bed, crawling to the middle and delicately depositing Jae down, who was pretty much halfway into dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>Jae's arms around Sungjin tightened when the other was about to get off. He gave a grunt instead of forming words, eliciting a huff from Sungjin. He knew what it meant though, leaning down and meeting Jae in a sweet lip-lock.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Jaehyungie," Sungjin whispered, his pretty eyes sparkling and soft. Younghyun had the urge to look away, as if he was invading a private moment.</p><p> </p><p>Once Sungjin was off the bed, Dowoon draped the blanket on Jae and murmured his own goodnight. Then they were out, bidding each other to signify the day's end.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun went to sleep with the image of Sungjin kissing Jae like <em>that</em> replaying in his head intrusively.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sentences in his economics book began bleeding together into an incoherent mess so Younghyun figured it was time get out of his room for some much needed respite. Exams week were a pain for people like him who liked to push things to the last minute. He could admit to being at fault for cramming; would he procrastinate again?</p><p> </p><p>Although he might not want to, he'd most likely do anyway.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze landed on the grand piano in the living room. Having nothing better to do, he decided to press some keys with his right hand, a basic melody he learned from his brief piano lessons when he was a kid.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Someone from behind him uttered, sounding delightedly surprised. He looked back to see Wonpil approaching with a beam. "You play piano, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, not really," he bashfully answered, taking a step back. Wonpil took his place.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you play something else then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's guitar. And bass."</p><p> </p><p>"The hyungs play guitar too! They're gonna be really happy to know that." Wonpil eagerly sat down the bench and proceeded to play the proper version of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake as easily as breathing. Younghyun watched with fascination as the younger's fingers flew over the keys, bony and elegant. Then he saw something in his peripheral.</p><p> </p><p>His head snapped to his right to see Dowoon mid pirouette--or a poor attempt of it. He burst into giggles as Dowoon continued <em>dancing</em>, eyes shut dramatically for effects. Wonpil was laughing too, Dowoon's antics fueling him to play exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hello, everyone,"</em> Dowoon greeted in English. It was so adorable, his grumbling accent and reddening face, that Younghyun had to restrain himself from cooing.</p><p> </p><p>"Dowoonie, hyung plays guitar!" Wonpil excitedly informed. "We should play together! Me with piano, hyung with guitar, Dowoon with drums, and--" He cocked his head in consideration. "Ah, Jae-hyung. Also Sungjin-hyung! You could play bass instead, if that's okay?"</p><p> </p><p>And with the way the duo's eyes glimmered with hope, how could Younghyun ever say no?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Does he now?" Jae's brows raised, regarding Younghyun curiously. He tried not to fidget, quiet as Wonpil tried to persuade Jae into letting him borrow his guitar.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! So, will you please lend him Taylor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah!" Jae crossed his arms. "As if I'm just gonna let anyone touch her."</p><p> </p><p>"Younghyun-hyung's not just anyone though," Dowoon commented. Jae hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, but you gotta show me what you can do."</p><p> </p><p>"Show you...?"</p><p> </p><p>Jae held an index finger up. "One song. Impress me."</p><p> </p><p>And so Younghyun did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>Jae stood from the stool once Younghyun was done. "You. Me. Out."</p><p> </p><p>"W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>Jae took Taylor the guitar from him and handed her Dowoon. Then he slotted his slender fingers in the spaces of Younghyun's right hand and they were off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun had been to music stores before so he could tell: this store was <em>expensive</em>. And yet, Jae was telling him to choose <em>anything</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Pick a guitar. And Wonpil said something about bass? Yeah, get one too."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, maybe just bass?"</p><p> </p><p>Jae's head tilted. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, there's already a lot of guitars at home. I can just borrow from you or Sungjin-hyung, if you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Home</em>. Hah. The way his heart leapt at the word was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Not really? Maybe next time."</p><p> </p><p>Jae shrugged. "Alright, whatever you want, Bribri."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun grinned before averting his eyes to the instruments in front of him, hoping that the heat on his face hadn't translated into a blush just yet.</p><p> </p><p>They'd been browsing for several minutes when he caught a figure on the side of his vision. Peering up, his eyes briefly met the girl's before she looked away abruptly, cheeks pink (maybe from the lighting?) Confusion and a tiny bit of paranoia made him stiffen. He kept her in his eyeline, waiting for her next move--</p><p> </p><p>"Bribri," Jae murmured in his ear, casually swinging an arm around his shoulders and leaning on him. "Fancy anything yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-huh? Oh. Uhm. This one?" He pointed at the Fender Classic with golden fret board. It was the first one that caught his eye but he had wanted to explore all of his other options.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh," Jae sang in admiration. He called for the salesman that had been observing them from a respectable distance. "Can we see this one please?" He asked, pulling Younghyun closer. He stayed just as close when Younghyun tested the instrument, even while and after paying.</p><p> </p><p>They thanked the salesman and they were out, their arms touching. "Hungry?" Jae inquired, eyes roaming, probably looking for somewhere good to have lunch in. Younghyun slung the guitar bag higher, staring at the side of Jae's face. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination that Jae refused to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always hungry," he answered, somewhat dazedly. Jae had a really charming profile.</p><p> </p><p>"McDonalds?" Jae finally turned to him, a tiny grin in place. Younghyun wanted to count the stars in those orbs.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted. "So much for being a best-selling author."</p><p> </p><p>Jae laughed. "Hey! What does that got to do with my food preferences?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Come on then, Mister Park. I'm craving burgers. I heard they taste better when somebody else pays for them."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Three Big Macs?"</p><p> </p><p>"...what?"</p><p> </p><p>"And fries and nuggets!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Younghyun walked in on a supposed private moment, Dowoon was on his knees with Jae on the living room couch. The youngest held one of Jae's legs up so he could mark the flesh of Jae's inner thighs whilst teasingly stroking him.</p><p> </p><p>When Dowoon glanced at him as he gave Jae's tip a lick, the way his eyes sparked reminded Younghyun of Wonpil from weeks before. It felt like such a long time ago, like a fever dream.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon's tongue travelled lower, down to Jae's base to his balls, and lower still--</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun snapped out of the weird spell he was in, spinning on his heel to resume his journey to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jae sighed as Younghyun's footsteps faded. He carded his fingers through Dowoon's mane. "What do I do with you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon snickered, making air puff against his rim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He consulted Sungjin about it.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it had been something Younghyun had almost forgotten, pushed at the very back of his thoughts--but never gone. The way Wonpil and Dowoon seemed to be provoking, like they were daring him to--<em>to what</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they're jealous," was Sungjin's reply, exasperated for the two. Younghyun sat on the island stool as Sungjin wiped the kitchen counters, something he liked to do after dinner because he didn't trust anyone else to be as meticulous. "You just came here but you're already familiar with Jae in a way we couldn't be when we were new."</p><p> </p><p>"But I never want to cause any conflicts," he worriedly defended. He frowned. "Wait. Are you...?"</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin snickered. "No! And I know. They know it too. They just admire Jae a lot. And they tend to be protective, and..." Sungjin scrunched his nose. "Playful. Like, very."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Younghyun nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, you better watch out. Soon enough, they're gonna invite you."</p><p> </p><p>"Invite me?"</p><p> </p><p>"To fuck," Sungjin replied nonchalantly. Younghyun choked, making the other cackle.</p><p> </p><p>A beat passed, before: "would you want to?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun blinked. "Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin finished up. He faced Younghyun, meeting his eyes straight on. "Would you be open to fucking them?" His cadence lowered. "Me?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun's heart skipped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on, as he hovered over Sungjin, watching his features contort in pleasure as Younghyun drove into him, it was to the image of Jae underneath him instead that tipped him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>And much later on, as he lied in bed past midnight, he would think things over and deny the conclusion he had arrived to.</p><p> </p><p>Until he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Jae leaned against the wall, his arms wrapped around Sungjin and face snuggled on his neck. He was grabbing Sungjin's shirt, crumpling the material. It looked like a sentimental moment, except while Sungjin's left arm locked Jae's torso against his, his right hand behind Jae was placed too low for a hug. Upon closer inspection, it was moving subtly yet rhythmically, concealed by Jae's oversized hoodie. Jae was--he was rolling his hips against Sungjin's, little helpless, aborted movements.</p><p> </p><p>It would seem like the two had been at it for a while, as it didn't take long for Jae to tremble, holding onto Sungjin more tightly. Sungjin ran a hand up and down Jae's back soothingly while the other retreated, fixing Jae's sweatpants then wiping the lube on his own pants. Jae sank bonelessly in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun walked away. He thought about how Sungjin might've had a thing for walls, seeing as Younghyun had passed by him fucking Wonpil against it days ago. But the heaviness in his heart was still much more unbearable than it had been when Jae was with Wonpil or Dowoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Younghyun took note of three things: one, there seemed to be an abundance of lube and condom in this household. He would randomly find them in obscure places. It was surprising at first, but now he barely bat an eye. It lead to the second thing, which was: nobody cared who fucked who. Whenever, wherever.</p><p> </p><p>(He once stumbled upon Sungjin riding Wonpil beside Dowoon who was playing a game in his phone, unfazed by his seatmate's... activities.)</p><p> </p><p>Third was that he seemed to be developing feelings for Jae.</p><p> </p><p>How problematic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they entered, an attendant was taking the bag of lasagna Jae cooked that morning from Dowoon. Then he was walking after Jae in the familiar white halls of the Han mansion, staring ahead and posture straight. They made several turns, and Dowoon knew that despite growing up here, Jae would probably be lost if it wasn't for the... <em>slave</em> attending them.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped in front of the double doors that led to one of the parlors and waited for it to be opened for them--for Jae, specifically.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, Dowoon's stomach churned. In one of the sofas sat Lee Jinhaeng, one of Mr. Han's associates. He bowed out of courtesy.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyung-ssi," Jinhaeng nodded at Jae who reciprocated, acting as if Dowoon didn't exist--until he sat beside Jae, that was.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Slaves</em> are supposed to sit on the floor, or not sit at all." The man commented, eyeing Dowoon in disdain. Dowoon moved to stand, but Jae prevented him with a hand on his thigh. Dowoon saw the storm in Jae's eyes, begging to be out to wreck havoc, but in a blink it evaporated into an abrupt calm. Too calm.</p><p> </p><p>Like a crocodile waiting with endless patience for an unwitting fish.</p><p> </p><p>Jae idly leaned on his seat, placing his elbow on the backrest and using his bent index finger to support his temple. His eyes were half-lidded as he asked, "have you ever heard of the Dunning-Kruger effect, Mr. Lee?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not. Care to enlighten?" Jinhaeng sipped on his rum.</p><p> </p><p>"It's when stupid people think they're smart, and smart people think they're stupid. I do believe there are those two types of people in this world." Jae raised his chin, face as stoic as his tone. "Which type do you think you belong to, Mr. Lee?"</p><p> </p><p>The man scowled, but smoothened his expression when the door opened to reveal Han Taekwoon.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I miss?" He asked, gaze jumping from Jae to Jinhaeng.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much," Jinhaeng coolly answered, shaking the ice cubes in his glass. "Just checking up on <em>Jaehyungie</em> here."</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon saw Jae's jaw clench but the older ultimately chose not to talk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> is he here?! Calling Dowoon a slave when he's not--fuck, calling <em>anyone</em> a slave just because you think they're lower than you--" Jae seethed to himself, pacing the expanse of the dining room. Dowoon and Hana followed him with their gazes. Taekwoon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"We had something to talk about."</p><p> </p><p>Jae halted, eyes shutting and body slackening. He ran a hand on his face. "Sorry." He gave Dowoon an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon's brows furrowed. "But it's not your fault." Jae pursed his lips. Dowoon knew Jae blamed himself anyway, which disheartened him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae, darling." Hana motioned to the unoccupied chair beside Dowoon, right across hers. From his own seat, Taekwoon was a quiet spectator.</p><p> </p><p>Hana encased Jae's hand with hers as soon as he sat down. "We're supposed to be catching up, aren't we? And your promised lasagna is getting cold!" She cheerfully yet gently reminded. Jae slouched.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"No more apologies! So, you wrote a character based on me?"</p><p> </p><p>Some spark returned in Jae's eyes. Dowoon listened attentively, occasionally talking when addressed to, but mostly enjoying Jae passionately describe his new book or recount funny events in their household.</p><p> </p><p>But they all knew better.</p><p> </p><p>They knew, as soon as he was alone, Jae would revert to overthinking and guilt and ire.</p><p> </p><p>They were right.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon could only stare after Jae's figure as he stomped up to his room, his steps echoing loudly and catching everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened?" Sungjin demanded. Dowoon deflated, preparing to tell the tale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Just Dowoonie?"</em> Younghyun remembered asking when Jae had announced over breakfast that he'd be visiting his foster parents. (Breakfast that Jae cooked, because he was apparently capable of making <em>the </em>perfect lasagna.) Jae had given him a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why, already so attached to me, Bribri?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun had sputtered, but the mood had been light overall.</p><p> </p><p>A total contrast to the one blanketing them during dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Jae's absence was made more prominent by their silence, filled in by utensils hitting plates. Then a chair screeched when Wonpil stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bringing Jae-hyung dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Younghyun bit his lower lip. "I'll bring it to him, if you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil seemed taken aback, but conceded easily.</p><p> </p><p>And so he found himself, reluctant with Jae as he had been when they first met. But he steeled himself and knocked. No answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae, it's Brian. I brought food."</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a moment. His phone pinged. He took it from his pocket with a tad difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>Jae</p><p>9:14 PM</p><p>
  <em>It's open.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Such a simple text, yet enough to make his insides turn. He took a deep breath before turning the knob.</p><p> </p><p>The only light on was the bedside lamp, illuminating half of Jae and obscuring everything else in darkness. It felt ominous, as if Jae was waiting for the right time to pounce.</p><p> </p><p>And pounce, he did.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the tray hit the table, Jae was on him. He staggered back with a yelp that Jae swallowed with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jae!" He attempted to stop Jae from putting a hand in his pants, but the older was faster. With him sandwiched between the table and Jae, the hand on his nape and another groping his soft cock, Younghyun was the definition of trapped. And the fact that he didn't even want to escape--</p><p> </p><p>Jae was biting the skin of his neck, leaving marks on him for the first time, and Younghyun was hard in no time. Especially when Jae went down on his knees, pulling his pants and underwear to his ankles. He had an arm around Younghyun's hips and a hand holding his girth in place. He busied his lips on the younger's tip, shallowly bobbing his head then licking his slit. Younghyun gripped the bedside table, knuckles turning white.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jae, oh god." Younghyun threw his head back with an unrestrained groan when Jae took him in deeper with no problem and swallowed. It took a few seconds before Jae let up and Younghyun could breath. He panted, looking down at Jae who started sucking once more, eyes closed in concentration. He used the soft flesh of the underside of his tongue to stimulate Younghyun's tip.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun was in <em>heaven</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But Jae abruptly stood up. Younghyun barely had a second to react before Jae was pushing him on the bed. And to his horror, as soon as Jae stripped from his trousers, he was straddling Younghyun and lining him with his hole.</p><p> </p><p>"W-wait--<em>Jae</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Jae's mouth fell open once Younghyun breached him, while Younghyun had to fist the sheets and grit his teeth. It was barely wet and Younghyun could <em>feel</em> the friction.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae, please <em>stop</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Jae's breath hitched, bracing himself on Younghyun's chest. Younghyun was now fully in so Jae was sitting on him. Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to move so bad, but he needed Jae to relax. Jae's glare was feeble when Younghyun gripped his hips. It made him run hot and cold, wanting to push but wanting to cower.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, at least use lube. It'll just hurt." Which was the last thing he would ever want.</p><p> </p><p>Jae sagged, granting him the time to find the lube from underneath the pillows. He gingerly lifted Jae off of him while the older snatched the lube away. He quickly poured some over Younghyun, causing him to flinch, before taking him in again. Jae still emitted an aura of rage, but it seemed to have simmered down, his movements less rushed.</p><p> </p><p>As he bounced on Younghyun's lap, Jae's hand crept from Younghyun's torso to his neck, wrapping around it loosely. His eyes were dark while Younghyun's were wide. There was no objection, however. Jae paused, finally granting Younghyun a kiss, thumb rubbing gently on his adam's apple. He carefully pressed, not enough to cut off the younger's air supply, but enough that Younghyun had to gasp for it.</p><p> </p><p>Jae leaned back and resumed riding, less of the speed and more of the power, every descent hard with purpose. His fingers loosened and tightened to his own rhythm, one that Younghyun couldn't follow from the haze clouding his mind.</p><p> </p><p>When they had both reached their peaks, Jae didn't bother cleaning up the cum running down his thighs from neglecting condom. He just lied beside Younghyun, back facing the younger and limbs locked in a fetal position. A wave of sadness hit Younghyun, as if he was looking at a neglected child desperate for attention instead of an adult able of ending him in a snap.</p><p> </p><p>But Jae would never. Younghyun was sure.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae?" He reached out with an unsure hand, resting it on Jae's back. The older didn't give any response, but he didn't shrug him off either. Without noticing, Younghyun drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up with Jae facing him and cradling his hand with both of his as if it was something precious. Younghyun's heart felt full in a way he hadn't felt in a while. He smiled, holding onto Jae tighter. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment and etching it forever in his memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>People got sad; it was just a part of life. It was what made you appreciate happiness--what made happiness possible to begin with. Because if your default state was happy, then you wouldn't really know its meaning. Without comparison, happiness became normal, <em>boring</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sadness was unpleasant. It was something uncomfortable to confront. But over the years, Jae realized that there was something worse than it: numbness.</p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn't unpleasant nor uncomfortable. It was nothing, but that was what made it worse. Because it made you <em>crave</em> for anything, even sadness.</p><p> </p><p>When you get used to it, it tend to become challenging to remember that humans were made to feel.</p><p> </p><p>It felt a lot like floating in an endless dark abyss; not falling, not ascending. Not seeing, not hearing. But you feel your heart beating, and you were conscious of your mind running. There, but not quite. Existing, but not living.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Jae floated.</p><p> </p><p>When he did, everything meshed together like a poorly blended artwork. Time flowed weirdly and the world spun differently, confusing him and making it difficult to register things. He'd remember things that happened days ago as if it happened hours ago and events that happened hours ago as if it happened days ago.</p><p> </p><p>His friends could tell when he got like this. They referred to it as <em>the mood</em>. Not negatively, but simply because they couldn't come up with a better way to describe it. Jae did bounce back from it, in varying time periods. They didn't know what would trigger it, or if it was always there; an invisible cloak that always covered him. A thing that got pushed at the back because no one could see it.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever it happened, Jae would get quiet. His thoughts ran wild yet they were so fleeting they might as well be an illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever it happened, his friends would offer their silent companies. Sungjin would sit a little closer than usual. Wonpil's tone would be more hushed. Dowoon would offer assistance in something as mundane as picking his utensils for him.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun? He was unsure how to handle this Jae.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to the charisma the man subconsciously exuded, the grace and wisdom that carried his bones. He was used to the witty humor, the laugh that slipped out freely.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun was lost.</p><p> </p><p>His back hunched as he absentmindedly strum Atom, who Sungjin had graciously lent him, when a weight plopped down to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Jae exhaled heavily, sounding so exhausted. Younghyun held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you play something for me, Bribri?" Their gazes connected. Jae gave a strained smile. Younghyun gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, I--I'll just." He cleared his throat. He didn't have to take long to come up with the right song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some days are harder than others</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He heard Jae's sharp intake of breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mama said boys don't cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I look up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To a blurry image of the sky</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae dragged his weary body nearer. He leaned his cheek on the other's broad back. His eyes shut, and he let himself drown in Younghyun's soft, sweet song; in his own brand of lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad said for there to be light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There must be dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just how the world keeps turning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Around and round the light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now gone</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With Younghyun's voice, in his presence, Jae finally let himself take a well-deserved rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Younghyun and Sungjin's teamwork, they managed to remove Atom from him and back to its owner without disturbing Jae.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. Sungjin nodded at him, then to Jae.</p><p> </p><p>"That's your problem now."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled quietly, staring after Sungjin's back as he climbed up the stairs and disappeared into the corner. Then, with all the cautiousness in the world, he turned, catching Jae with his upper body, the older's face gently landing on the crook of his neck. He debated on carrying Jae up to his room, but the couch was big and comfy.</p><p> </p><p>So why should he?</p><p> </p><p>He carefully lowered the two of them, taking a throw pillow on the way and settling his head on it. Jae stirred in search of a more comfortable way to nestle himself in Younghyun's arms.</p><p> </p><p>In his chest bloomed something tender that urged him to hold Jae just a bit closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Jae had pissed Lee Jinhaeng enough for him to be petty.</p><p> </p><p>He was out with Younghyun and Sungjin for a grocery run just three blocks from their building. Whilst the two were distracted from meal planning and food talk, he was distracted from jumping between Twitter and Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>He was lagging a few meters from them when he was suddenly yanked to the side. He heard his phone hit the ground before the wind was knocked out of him from the unexpected punch to his abdomen. The masked person who attacked him took advantage of his shock and was fast to pin his right hand on the alleyway wall, seemingly intent on slicing it.</p><p> </p><p>Jae's reflexes kicked in. Ignoring the pain, he caught the man's fist, preventing him from stabbing through his hand.</p><p> </p><p>At least, for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The man was obviously stronger, and Jae was only able to hold on through sheer will power and wrath.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sungjin!"</em> He screamed, causing the man to exert more pressure in hopes of succeeding before rescue came.</p><p> </p><p>No such luck.</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Younghyun and Sungjin, a tad out of breath from their sprint, the person bolted away. Younghyun moved to chase him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun halted and turned to Jae. Shadow had fallen and concealed over half of his face, serving to enhance the graveness of his expression. He stood, rubbing his wrist, his unwavering focus never leaving the corner the man had disappeared to.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not worth it," he muttered, voice dark. He knew who sent the attacker and why.</p><p> </p><p>Jae was livid, Younghyun could tell. He had just seen Jae angry barely a week ago--no, this was different from that. Back then had been a volcanic eruption: burning, untouchable. This one was a quiet river: deceptively serene, its depths hidden from the onlookers. Yet dare to dive in and it would engulf you, with no chances of resurfacing again. Pulling you down with the promise of a <em>very</em> painful death.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"I'm sorry, Jae, but we can't do anything without a concrete evidence,"</em> his uncle said, and Jae could imagine the way the faint lines on his face would get more pronounced from the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>He already expected such an answer. He was disappointed anyway. "I understand."</p><p> </p><p><em>"But."</em> Jae perked. <em>"Perhaps we can let him have a dose of his own medicine."</em></p><p> </p><p>He knew the smile on his face was <em>sinister</em> when he replied, "Tell me how that goes, uncle."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll keep you updated, son."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his door came just as he hung up. It opened to reveal his housemates, all looking gloomy. Wonpil was holding their first aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the long faces?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jae, shut the fuck up."</p><p> </p><p>He obeyed. Wonpil never got mad; he was aware that it wasn't directed at him though. Wonpil could be intimidating, as far as first impressions went. But once you got to know him, you'd realize he was cute, albeit with the tendency to be hyper and a prankster.</p><p> </p><p>When he got furious, however.</p><p> </p><p>He sat beside Jae. "Wrist," he ordered. Jae did as he was asked. He waited for Wonpil to finish his examination. It was just minor bruising, although it did look like it hurt more than it actually did. Jae's paleness accentuated the ugly yellow and violet, but they knew better. Sungjin probably already told him; Wonpil just liked to check for himself. "Stomach."</p><p> </p><p>When Jae lifted his shirt, he saw the others wince except Wonpil, who radiated a darkness so opposite to his usual optimism. He lied down without a word when Wonpil lifted the ice bag, and didn't bother hiding his grimace when it touched the sore area.</p><p> </p><p>For all his eerily silent fury, Wonpil was still light-handed in handling him. And for all the frustration clear in his eyes, he looked at Jae with all the care in the world because he was kind like that.</p><p> </p><p>Jae felt undeserving.</p><p> </p><p>He turned towards the other three who looked like guards on standby, standing on his bedside. It was hard not to crack a smile at that, but--</p><p> </p><p>"Younghyun."</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun startled at the use of his real name, pulse beginning to race.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when I told you that I'd provide you with everything you need?" Jae asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p>"About the catch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cooking for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I lied. The real catch is this: it's dangerous." Jae made eye contact with him, gaze void of life. "It's dangerous to be with me."</p><p> </p><p>Because his aunt and uncle might've done their best to keep him from their world, it didn't erase the fact that he shared a direct relationship with them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware," Younghyun assured. "I know the kind of people you're associated with. Have you forgotten just where I came from before here?"</p><p> </p><p>The tautness of Jae's silhouette ebbed away. The stars in his eyes returned. "Ah, right. How could I have forgotten."</p><p> </p><p>"Besides." Younghyun gave a hopeless smile. "It's not as if I have anywhere else I could be."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not!" Came Jae's unexpectedly indignant reply. "You could be <em>anywhere</em> doing <em>whatever</em> your heart desire. You're not a prisoner, Bri." The solemnity of Jae's cadence shook him, making him gawk at the older.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun tried to regain his composure. "B-but there's nowhere I wanna be. Just here."</p><p> </p><p>Jae looked skeptical. "No, really, I promise I'm not gonna chase you like some pesky loanshark--"</p><p> </p><p>"Really, really. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Yet Jae's lower lip remained subconsciously jutted out, brows scrunched with disbelief. Younghyun smiled. "I'll tell you when I want to be somewhere else."</p><p> </p><p>Jae seemed somewhat appeased. "Promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise." Younghyun accepted Jae's proffered pinky, despite knowing that he'd follow him to hell if that was where this man was destined to be damned to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dowoon lightly leaned his temple on the tip of Jae's bony shoulder with a mild, wise smile. He had asked to stay with the excuse of talking about a game he knew the others had zero interest in and waited for them to leave. "Can you really let Younghyun-hyung go if that's what he want?"</p><p> </p><p>He felt the pretense leave Jae, as he (along with Sungjin and Wonpil) had already anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Dowoonie. I don't think I could give him up without a fight."</p><p> </p><p>And there it was. Everything that might or might not happen next would be up to time, Jae, and Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon looked forward to it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For someone who doesn't read much smut I write a copious amount of it. How curious.</p><p>Younghyun's song to Jae, in case you haven't seen it (which, why not?): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=33jS0xLJFAM</p><p>Also, Wonpil and Dowoon inviting Younghyun to bed is a separate fic because I couldn't fit it here.</p><p>Oh gods, apparently I wasn't done editing just when I thought I was. I completely forgot to take into consideration the first Parkian fic. Sorry. Ugh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>